Dan Gordon
Dan Gordon was the mortal neighbor of the Charmed Ones, who was in a on-off relationship with Piper Halliwell. Dan used to play second base for the Seattle Mariners baseball team until he blew out his knee sliding home, then worked in construction. He moved to San Francisco for a job together with his niece, Jenny Gordon, whose parents had moved to Saudi Arabia for their job. History Dating Piper Dan firsts meets the Halliwell sisters when he moves in next door with his niece Jenny. While dating Piper, he notices the oddity of the girls' lives and often suspects that they are hiding something. While Piper was attracted to Dan since he became their neighbor, she decides to date him instead of Leo because she felt that the relationship would be much less complicated than the on-again, off-again relationship she had with Leo. However, Piper's sudden unexplained disappearances and avoidance of his questions drove Dan crazy and made him feel insecure in their relationship. He also always felt threatened by Leo, because even though Piper didn't see him often, he knew that they had been serious and that Piper still cared for him. Dan felt as though he was simply "geographically desirable" and that that was the basis of the entire relationship. Piper finally broke up with Dan after she realized that despite loving Dan, she loved Leo more. Dan also becomes very suspicious of Leo and even asks his brother-in-law who works for the state department to check Leo's army records. Past Life Dan's past life in the 1920s was Gordon Johnson, husband of P. Baxter and great-grandfather of the Halliwell sisters.Pardon My Past Leo's Army Records When his brother-in-law discovers that Leo had been a soldier in World War II and had died in the war, Dan presents the information to Leo and finally to Piper.Ex Libris Moving On In the episode Be Careful What You Witch For, which was also his last appearance, Piper makes a wish for Dan to move on with his life and he does, but later on he shows up at Piper's door, as an old man. Piper explains magic to him and shows Leo orbing, which causes him to dislike her. Piper makes a wish to a genie for Dan to forget about magic and to truly move on with life, this time with no consequences. Dan moves away to Portland, Oregon when he was offered a job.Be Careful What You Witch For Appearance 2x01-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Witch Trial) 2x03-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (The Painted World) 2x04-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (The Devil's Music) 2x04-Dan3.jpg|Season 2 - (The Painted World) 2x05-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) 2x05-Dan1.jpg|Season 2 - (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) 2x6-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (That Old Black Magic) 2x07-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (They're Everywhere) 2x8-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (P3 H2O) 2x09-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Ms. Hellfire) 2x10-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Heartbreak City) 2x11-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Reckless Abandon) 2x12-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Awakened) 2x12-Dan2.jpg|Season 2 - (Awakened) 2x12-Dan3.jpg|Season 2 - (Awakened) 2x13-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Animal Pragmatism) 2x14-Dan01.jpg|Season 2 - (Pardon My Past) 2x14-Dan4.jpg|Season 2 - (Pardon My Past) 2x16-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Murphy's Luck) 2x17-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) 2x17-Dan1.jpg|Season 2 - (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) 2x18-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Chick Flick) 2x19-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Ex Libris) 2x19-Dan1.jpg|Season 2 - (Ex Libris) 2x22-Dan.jpg|Season 2 - (Be Careful What You Witch For) 2x22-Dan1.jpg|Season 2 - (Be Careful What You Witch For) 2x22-Dan2.jpg|Season 2 - (Be Careful What You Witch For) Aged Dan.jpg|Dan as an Old Man - (Be Careful What You Witch For) In the 18 episodes that he appeared, Dan's appearance stayed relatively the same; his look consisted of wearing jeans most of time and either a button down flannel or casual dress shirt, sometimes a t-shirt underneath as well as suede and leather coats over top. He had a somewhat shaggy hairstyle that was combed so that it was split in the middle. For special occasions like going out to dinner or a party Dan wore a dress shirt tucked in and dress pants. The dress shirts were either short or long sleeved; he also sometimes wore cotton sweaters. Mid-season he also cut his hair but retained the same hair style. Notes *The real house used for exterior shots of where Dan lived were filmed on Carroll Avenue in Los Angeles, California just like the shots of Halliwell Manor were. The address of the house used was 1331 Carroll Avenue. *It's quite ironic, that Dan's past life originally lived in the Manor, where even said by him, he can never make it past the door a majority of the time. *Dan along with Jenny were the only main characters who didn't find out about their secret as witches. Though, Dan found about magic in Be Careful What You Witch For, but Piper made a wish that made Dan forget. *Dan has only been mentioned twice since his departure from the show: once in Exit Strategy, when Piper asked Leo if he remembered him, and again Cat House, when Phoebe told Paige about Piper's past love interests. *Dan and Jenny are the only former main characters who are yet to make an appearance in the Charmed comics. *Dan possibly wasn't dating much, because his sister purchased him a membership at Fine Romance in "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!". Appearences Dan Gordon appeared in a total of 18 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 References }}